Blind Spot
by The Decemberist
Summary: She is the weakness he never saw coming until it was too late.
Am I the only one who always thought it was total bullshit that nothing ever happened between these two?

* * *

 **Blind Spot**

He knows it's wrong.

It starts innocently enough. She asks him if he can help her with her hand-to-hand combat, it's one of her biggest struggles and she really wants to improve?

 _Of course_ , he says because how can he say no to earnest violet eyes that have no end and fair skin and hair like burned silk-

 _ **Enough**_ _._

He knew the younger Kuchiki was going to be a problem the moment he laid eyes on her. She had zero confidence and downcast eyes but there was something about her he could not explain, like underneath all that sadness and weighted expectation from her new family there was a fire hidden inside that refused to burn out. That she was a fighter at her core and while she had been injured and battered she was not ( _and never would be_ ) broken and this drew him to her like a moth to a flame.

 _Shit, he thought to himself. This is going to be a big problem._

And if you asked him at any time he would reply without hesitation that he loved his wife. Because it was not a lie he loved Miyako but if she was the sun that brightened his world Rukia was a black hole that promised nothing but pain yet pulled him in with inescapable force the second he neared her orbit.

The fact that she had no idea just made it better. She wore her feelings right on her sleeve because it had probably been so long since she'd felt anything akin to happiness, she didn't know what she was even feeling much less how to hide it. She made no effort to conceal the way her eyes brightened at his presence or the blush that spread across her face when he complimented her. He is a fool but he finds his hands lingering just enough to make her stammer but quick enough to be brushed off by everyone else, herself included.

That was why he knew, when she innocently put herself alone with him, it was going to end poorly.

Of course she managed to land off balance and spilt her leg on a rock, just enough that a bandage was needed but kido unnecessary. Without even thinking he offers her his own expert first aid skills, but back in his office because he does not have anything on him at the moment. She thanks him for his kindness and in the short walk back all he can think about is being alone with her and his waning self control.

He sits her up on the desk and takes her leg in his hand, bandaging her calf with delicate care and when she quietly thanks him again he looks up to meet her eyes, she's biting her lip in embarrassment and that damn flush is on her cheeks again. Without even realizing the words are out of his mouth he tells her she has nice legs, running his hand up her slim thigh.

She is frozen by his words, her gaze unmoving as he stands himself up and moves close enough to feel her breathing on his chest. His hand is still on her thigh and she's still sitting and he can't bring himself to meet her eyes before the words start coming out again-

 _Shit Rukia we should not be doing this but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you_ \- He stops himself and looks down to finally meet her eyes. The blush is still there but it seems less of embarrassment and more of something else. That fire he knew was there inside her somewhere burns in her eyes and this time he cannot resist.

His lips crash down on hers and she is clumsy but reciprocates. He can't help but wonder if this is the first time she's ever kissed someone or she's just nervous at the situation at hand. He moves to undo her clothing and when there is no refusal only another shaking hand attempting to do the same to him does he completely abandons all logic and fucks her right there on his damn desk when he told his wife he would be late doing extra work and she unflinchingly believed him. Rukia is so clearly inexperienced but he really doesn't care because she still manages to make him sweat and groan. When it's all over he leans his forehead to hers, still in partial disbelief at what he's done. He wants to hate himself but can't bring himself to truly regret his infidelity with Rukia.

She is quiet as well, and when he doesn't say anything she straightens herself up and dresses without a word. Clearly the nobility training has left its mark. She goes to leave but not before he utters s _o same time tomorrow?_

She pauses for a moment and he thinks she's going to refuse him but then she utters almost impenetrable _yes_ before vanishing out the door like she hadn't just begun an affair with her superior.

 _And when he lays bleeding to death a month later, her screaming over his dead form he can't help but feel entirely deserving in his fate, and hopes that Rukia can find her atonement in a much less gruesome manner before slipping into oblivion._

 _end._


End file.
